


Like Oil and Napalm

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bloodplay, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never did figure out if this was meant to be her punishment, or her reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Oil and Napalm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnland**](http://spnland.livejournal.com/) 'Expanding Your Horizons' challenge. AU for 4.01, 'Lazarus Rising'. General season 4 spoilers. Warnings for rough sex, blood-play, pain kink, power-games, possible dub-con, depending on how you read it.  
> 

Dean slammed her up against the dirty brick wall of the alleyway, both wrists captured in his one hand, her mouth claimed in a brutal kiss.

She fought, biting at his lips, drawing blood. He liked it when she fought back. Said if he wanted a fuck that would lie down and take it, he’d screw a corpse.

Dean shoved a leg between her thighs. She ground against him and groaned into his mouth.

He pulled back a bit to look her in the eye, body still pinning her against the building. “’So where’s the pizza?’” Dean quoted in a low, dangerous growl. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize you in this meat suit, Ruby?”

“No, I –” He was biting his way down her neck with stinging little nips. “- oh, I was just, just screwing with you.”

He bit down hard where her neck joined her shoulder, tearing into the muscle.

Ruby yelped.

Dean chuckled. “How’s it going with Sam?” he asked, licking at the wound.

“Good,” she gasped. “He was, oh, a fucking wreck at first, but I did what you said, and he’s good now. Up to fighting weight, learning to use his powers …”

Dean let go of her wrists and ripped her shirt open. Buttons bounced away into the shadows of the alley where he’d cornered her. His tongue traced along the trickle of blood dripping down her breast. He mouthed her nipple, then sucked on it, nice and slow, over and over. Ruby moaned, her hands on his shoulders, rubbing off against the hard muscle of his jeans-covered thigh.

“He, he likes to fuck me up against the wall, too,” she offered, so close to getting off. “He likes the taste of my blood.”

Dean looked up, lips still smeared with her blood. His hands dug into her hips, bruisingly tight, holding her still when she strained for just a little more friction to push herself over the edge. He smiled; the sharp little threat of a smile she remembered from her time on his rack.

“He’ll like mine better,” Dean promised.


End file.
